The Jungle Book (2019 CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for "The Jungle Book (2019 CGI)" Logos Opening "The Jungle Book" Closing Directed by PIERRE COFFIN Co-Directed by CHRISTOPHE LOURDELET PETER J. WILSON GRATH JENNINGS Produced by LORENZO DI BONAVENTURA, p.g.a JON FAVREAU, p.g.a CHRIS MELEDANDRI JANET HEALY BRIGHAM TAYLOR Executive Producer JOHN LASSETER Story by OWEN LARAMORE Screenplay by JONATHAN AIBEL and GLENN BERGER Based on "The Jungle Book" and the Mowgli Stories by RUDYARD KIPLING WILL SMITH JASON BATEMAN CHICTWEL MENDON TOM EVANS LUPITA NYONG'O GIANCARLO ESPOSITO CHRIS WALKEN ANTHONY GONZALEZ JOHN RATZENBERGER Edited by CHRIS CARTAGENA H. LEE PETERSON MARK LIVOLSI Original Music/Score Composed by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH JOHN DEWBEY Production Designer SHELDON WILLIAMS Head of Story JOE PARITO Head of Character Animation GARY ZEMOKINGS Head of Layout ZACK MENDES Animation Supervisor ANDREW R. JONES DIRECTORS OF PHOTOGRAPHY Lighting BILL POPE Camera CALEB DESCHANEL Art Director TIMOTHY LAMB Assocative Producers DEBBY RYAN MIKE SMITH Production Manager BRETT HOFFMAN Lighting Supervisors JEFFREY KATZENBERG SUSAN ROSS MATTHEW MORRISION SIMON BLACK STEVE MILLER Supervising Animators JAN ROEIFS BRAIN LEWIS MAX LEWSON SARAH SUES ANDY SMITH MARTIN BRATT RANDY CARTWRIGHT Digital Producer SAM TERRYSON Post Production Designer JESSE DAYTON CG Supervisors ERIC DARNELL JASON WILLIAM SCHEIER RICK DOYLE LARRY SMITH JOSH MILLER SIMON BLACK GRAY SUMMERS Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Design RANDY THOM Executive Music Producers CHRIS MORTAIN TOM MacDOUGALL Illumination Mac Guff Senior Executive JACQUES BLED Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Illumination Mac Guff Co-Producers BRAD BIRD JOYCE COX Based on Disney's "The Jungle Book" (2016) Screenplay by JUSTIN MARKS The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank KAREN GILCHRIST PETER TOBYANSEN JOHN BARTNICKI MOLLY ALLEN CHRISTOPHER GLASS RALPH WRIGHT WOLFGANG REITHERMAN and the Walt Disney Animation Artists and Crew who created the original 1967 animated and 2016 Live-action film. CAST Production Finace Lead BIANCA JONES Voice Casting Assocative JAMIE STONER ROBRETS Production Supervisor RUPRET DARLINGTON-WILLIAMS Additional Story Material by JEFF NATHANSON and JUSTIN MARKS STORY Story Lead LEE PALTER Storyboard Artists DAVID DERRICK JUN FALKENSTEIN PHILIP KELLER PHIL LANGONE ANGELO LIBUTTI STEVE MARKOWSKI PHILL NORWOOD JOHN COVEN Eric Darniel Asher Hall Didier Ah-Koon Emily Dean Derek Evanick Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Ken Morrissey John Nevarez Chloe Nicolay Lance Paul Lyndon Ruddy EDITORIAL ART Visual Development Artists Modelers Chris Mallisco Kathleen Good Gary McBrayer Chris Miller Robert Peters Dan Zwick Sam Schmidt Lauren McIntosh Pidge McQuarrie Mike McPeters Randell F. Deavor Jack Miller Chris McClain Pablo Miller Ned W. Deavor Milo Gunderson CAMERA AND STAGING Layout Artists ANIMATION Animators GLOBAL TECHNOLOGY Matchmove Artists SHADING Shading Artists MATTE PAINT Matte Painters Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Tom Palisco Ralph O. Wood Andy Chua Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Eva Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Gary Summers EFFECTS Effects Animators Riley McKwan Larry Ford Chris Mendoza Jimmy Thatch Scott Miller David Kidd Johnathon McKing Derek Zwick T.J. Miller Tom Palisco Kenny Z. Lawrence Scott Miller Colorists Texture Artists Character Set-up Technical Directors Jack Miller Katie Holt Randy Thom Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Michael R. Lawrence Alexander Gunderson Jamie Greggor Mark H. Ellen Zack Parrish Larry Miller Raymond J. Deavor Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove Mark Christopher Lawrence Jamie Chung Chris Wedge Tim Miller Jill Culton Bob Peterson George Lawrence Guillermo Zwick RENDER PIPELINE GROUP Pipeline Artists Motion Editors LIGHTING Look Development Artists STEREOSCOPIC HD Stereoscopic Artists Rotoscope Artists Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Original Dialogue Mixers POST PRODUCTION ADDITIONAL VOICES MUSIC SONGS SPECIAL THANKS PRODUCTION BABIES Soundtrack Avalible on Copyright 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Illumination Animation All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Illumination was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Winkler Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES WINKlER Category:Credits Category:CGI Credits